the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenshou Natsuin
'Approval:' 1/17/14, 35 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance - Human Nen - 'After learning how to control His demonic blood, Nen's appearance has finally stopped changing. His Hair has returned to its original pitch black. His eye color has changed to a piercing yellow with the whites being black, and His skin is paler then most. Nen wears Normal Leaf Jonin Attire with black gloves that have steel plates on them with the Leaf symbol. He wears a long white Coat with the leaf symbol in black prodly displayed on its back. Rearly is he seen wearing the Hokage Hat since Nen doesn't really like hats. '''Nen's true appearance (Demon Nen) '- Due to Zetsumei taking over control, Nen's true appearance is that of a demon. He very rarely shows this and stays in human form so he doesn't draw attention and scare the little ones. '''Personality - Nen (Human Nen)-''' Is a kind and friendly person. He likes to have friendly chats with people, even if he doesn't know who they are. If he is not doing anything or have any pressing matters, he is usually found training or wandering around reading a book (Bingo Book with a different cover.) 'Itamu (Half Demon Nen) - ' Itamu is the Half Oni influenced version of Nen. He lacks all emotion and is considered to be cold hearted. Itamu still retains half of Nen's Humanity, which means he will not simply attack who disagree with him. He is very willing to talk with people and discuss things, well with people he does not see as fools and simple pests, which are few in number. He considers very few people his equal, and will not follow the lead of another permanently. 'Zetsumei (Demon Nen) '- Zetsumei full Oni Nen. He is a blood thirsty and pure cold hearted merciless individual. He has no goal for power only wishes to see blood shed and death by his hands. He is extremely smart and plans out combat, always fighting using different tactics, unlike Nen who just charges in. Everything Zetsumei does, plan's, and strives for only leads to a massive blood shed. Zetsumei very rearly takes control of Nen for obvious reasons. The only time he does, It is because Nen deeply wants someone killed and will rely on Zetumei's random fighting style and blood shed to kill them. 'Fighting Style - ' Koutetsu Fist (Steel Fist) – Koutetsu Fist is a fighting Style Nen has developed over his life time and is unique to him due to the fact it heavily relies on Steel Release. This fighting style focuses on delivering extremely powerful blows well redirecting incoming attacks to either miss completely or hit less damaging areas on the user’s body creating openings in the targets defenses allowing the user to strike. When this fighting style is used with steel release, it makes a powerful fighting style by using the defensive capabilities of steel release to lessen incoming damage and quickly turning those defenses into an extremely powerful offense, capable of devastating effects. '''Themes Nen Chibi Nen.jpg|Chibi Nen so Kawaii :3 Jonin Nen.png Nen kinda.jpg|True Human Form Nen Nen3.2.jpg|Human Nen Nen in Oni Armor.jpg|Nen In his Armor Demon Nen2.jpg|Nen in Awakened Form (minus, the second arms) True Demon Nen.jpg|True Nen (Demon Nen) Nen Battle (Dominating) Sad Berserk Nen 'Stats' (Total:297) ' '''Strength: 42 ' 'Speed: 34 ' 'Chakra Levels: 22 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 170 + 90 = 260 Super Charge: 30 Rounds in 8th Gate: 5 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ''' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu (Koutetsu Fist) Chunin: Oni Blooded. (This functions the exact same way as Seishin Hosuto mechanically wise and uses the same feat tree. However instead of having something sealed inside Nen, he himself is an offspring of a demon.) Jonin: Steel Release ' '''S-Rank: Awoken Oni ' 'Kage Rank: Legendary Armor ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 35 Banked feats:0 Feat Culminations : These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Army of Nen'- Nen creates 4 steel clones (49cp everyone) And all the clones and Nen perform a Koutetsu annihilation (40cp) on a specified target, for complete and udder destruction. (leaves Nen and his clones at 9cp after attack) *'Penta-Slash' - Nen creates 4 steel clones (52cp) he and his clones then all draw their swords well entering Gate 2. The clones then charge at their intended target all from different angles(Forward, left, right, and behind the target), well Nen jumps up and comes down with a downward slash making this a very hard combo to dodge. (20cp/20cp maintain (Gate 2) +8 str to Nen and clones/ leaves Nen and clones at 32cp) Passive feats '(These are feats Taken under RU's and displayed here for easy use.) * '''Immortal / Immune to Pain '(Under Awoken Demon RU) * 'Legendary Protection '''The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection legendary armor gives. (Taken Under Legendary Armor RU) *'Blood Scent – (Passive) the user is able to track and hunt down a target or targets threw the scent of fresh blood from the target similar to the way a shark tracks its prey. (Taken under Awoken Demon) Stat Buffs / passive / Other # +9 Stats x 6 Medical #'Mystical Palm Technique' - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. (20cp) #'Vermillion Dark Blade - '''The user creates a blade made of black steel that runs the length of his forearm or lower leg (calf or shin). The blade is then embodied with Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with the blade sends a pulse of neurological activity into the target. Injuries will numb the area temporarily and can cause severed muscles making it to where precision strikes can cause parts of the body to become disabled. (20cp to create blade 10cp maintain. Combination feat of Steel Release + Medical Specialist.)(Can break threw basic weapons and armor due to steel release.) '''Taijutsu' # Koutetsu Strike- Nen turns his fist into black steel using Steel Release where he then performs an extremely powerful six inch punch to the center of the targets chest. The force from the punch is able to send his opponent flying well causing extreme internal damage. The punch is able to break threw most weapons and armors due to the force of the punch in combination with the steel fist. (20Cp/ 10Cp while in any of the gates. Can break threw normal weapons and armor due to black steel.) (Combination feat, Steel release + Taijutsu. Secrete Technique.) # Koutetsu Annihilation - '''This is a tremendously more powerful version of Koutetsu Strike. The punch creates a Tremendously powerful shock wave that is capable of blowing away justsu and weapons. The target gets the full force of the punch and shock wave, breaking majority of the bones in there body and causing major damage everywhere internally usually killing them. The target is sent flying at tremendous speeds after the punch connects due to the sheer force of the punch and shock wave. (40cp. Can break threw normal armor and weapons due to black steel.) (Feat combination, Steel Release + Taijutsu. Secret Technique.) # '''Koutetsu Death Wind - Using Steel Release, the user creates a large blade made of dark steel form from one of his shins well he performs a powerful Whirlwind Kick that is combined with chakra. The Kick creates a massive and powerful shock wave combined with chakra to form around the user and moves away from him at tremendous speeds. If anyone or anything is close to the user as he performs this, not only do they get hit with the shock wave that is strong enough to tare most things apart and turn most people into a fine red mist, they are also hit by the large dark steel blade that easily can slice them in half with a force that can cut threw weapons and armor. (40cp (Uses Steel Release and Taijutsu) # Gate 1 - (+8 full to speed 20cp/20cp rd) # Gate 2 - (+8 full to Str 20cp/20cp rd) # Gate 3 - (+8 full to str and Speed 30cp/30cp rd) # Gate 4 - (+12 full speed 40cp/40cp rd) # Gate 5 - (+12 full str 40cp/40cp rd) # Gate 6 - (+12 full Str and speed 70cp/70cp rd) # Gate 7 '''- (+12 full Str and speed / +8 Partial to Strength (to hit) and speed (reaction) 100cp/100cp rd) # '''Gate 8 - The Gate of Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate gives the user power that is even beyond the five Kage, but comes at the expense of the user's life shortly after. This increases Strength and Speed by 20 for a limited amount of rounds, determined by the user's endurance divided by 5. Oni Blooded (Seishin Hosuto) #'Awakened Form ('Shroud of Seishin Variant)' '- Nen awakens the demon blood inside him. This causes Nen to transform into a demonic state. He becomes deathly pale with an undertone of yellow. His vane become Extremely visible due to the power coursing threw them. A coat of Yellow chakra form's around Nen acting as a powerful Armor. An unsettling aura surrounds him filled with blood lust and rage. (+8 partial boost to Str (damage) 20cp activation, 20cp to maintain.) #'Beast Bomb' (Seishin Beam Variant) - Due to Nen's Demon blood, he is able to recreate a weaker version of the Beast Bomb used by the demons. This allows Nen to create a beast bomb in one of the palms of his hands. He is able to either lunch the bomb towards his target creating a massive devastating explosion on impact, punch his opponent with the Beast Bomb causing it to explode in the direction of the opponent causing major damage if not killing the target and not harming the user, or just simply cause the Beast Bomb to explode causing a devastating blast to occur in the direction the user's hand is facing, causing no harm to the user. (40cp / 20cp well in Awakened Form) #'Oni Chakra Reserve (Seishin Chakra):' Nen has a very large reserve of chakra that he can draw upon due to his demon's blood. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto(Demon blood) abilities (4x15= 60 extra cp)) #'Death Shard (Unique)' – The user creates a small shard of pure chakra in his hand in the shape of a small needle like a senbon. He is then able to throw it or jab it into his target causing damage as if it were a senbon. Starting the next round if the target has not removed the shard, roots begin to grow from the shard at an exponential rate throughout the targets body causing extreme amounts of pain and damage. Each round that it stays in the target the roots grow more causing damage to the target as they progress till the chakra in the shard is used up. (20cp/ 10cp maintain. lasts up to 4 rounds) #'Mind Duality:' Due to Nen's Oni Blood, his mind is more honed then others when he gives in to his Oni side. This allows him to act quicker then most by perceiving better and acting faster. Grants a +3 partial boost to STR and SPD. CP/round #'Genjutsu Resistance - ' Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. Steel Release #'Steel Release: Dark Steel Armor' - The user is able to turn his whole body into black steel turning him into an intimidating and invulnerable target. The user becomes extremely heavy due to the new state, however this does not effect his movement or speed at all. Majority of Taijutsu and weapon attacks have no affect on the user well in the state. (20cp/ 20cp per round +8 bonus to Endurance. Attacks by weapon's have no affect on the user and can cause the weapon to break unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutsu) #'Steel Release: Steel Clone' Lvl 2- Liquid steel falls from the user and forms into a Clone of the user made of black steel. The clone is extremely heavy due to being made of Steel and is capable of devastating attacks. It is able to perform any jutsu the user knows. (Cp Divides per clone. Str = same as user Endurance = 50% of user's. Attacks by normal weapons due not hurt the clone due to it being made of black steel) (these are level 2 clones, meaning 2 feats have been put into them) #'Steel Release: Dark Binding '- The user springs fourth 8 chains with barbed spear points on the ends made of black steel from one of his arms at is target. The spear points lodge themselves into the target in various areas as the chains wrap around the target binding them where they stand creating an extremely powerful bind making it very hard to break out of and painful due to the barbed spear tips. The chains stay connected to the Users arm, allowing him to pull the target towards him well the target is bound. (40cp bind, 20cp maintain. Attacks made by normal weapons on the chains have to effect and can cause the weapons to break. The chains are able to break through normal armor. Can be supercharged making it harder to break out of.) # Dark Impalement '– Countless amounts of black steel spikes rise from the ground. The spikes are large in size and extremely sharp, able to impale anything and breakthrough armor in a large area causing major damage. This technique is able to turn a field of grass into a field of spiky death. Further, the user is able to transport himself through the spikes by becoming one with the steel. This allows him to attack enemies unnoticed and quickly. (40 CP to use, 10 CP per round to meld and move through the steel.) (Attacks made by normal weapons on the spikes have to effect and can cause the weapons to break. The spikes are able to break through normal armor with ease) #'Steel Release: Titanium Plate - This is the strongest, most demanding, and the apex of Steel Release. The user has refined the dark steel they create to a point where it rivals Titanium in strength and hardness. The user then turns his whole body into this new extremely refined dark steel turning him into an indestructible being able to even shrug off some of the most destructive Ninjutsu out there. Any weapon except Legendary instantly breaks upon hitting the user upon impact. (60cp/ 60cp per round +12 bonus full Endurance +8 partial Endurance to toughness. Attacks by weapon's have no affect on the user and cause the weapon to break unless the attack is infused with chakra, a jutsu, or made from a legendary weapon) Awoken Oni #'Demonic Immortality '– The user has awoken his demonic blood to a state where he is no longer able to be killed threw physical means nor does the user feel physical pain. (Example: If the users arm is chopped off, the user will not feel the pain from it and continue on as if nothing happened, just without an arm to do stuff with.) However even though the user is no longer able to be killed by physical means, the user is still able to be dismembered to a point where he can not move, such as his legs cut off so he can't walk or his arms chopped off so he can't use them, and or his head chopped off which wont kill him, but make it to where his body no longer moves. (Functions just like Hidan's Jashinism.) #'Demonic Regeneration' - Using the demonic chakra, the user is able to regenerate his wounds be them simple scratches to lost limbs. (10cp to regenerate minor wounds, 20cp to regenerate major wounds such has severed limbs.) (Requires Healing RU) #'Demonic Rebirth (Medical + Awoken Demon) '- This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or the user has taken sever amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested(40cp) #'Blood Scent' – (Passive) the user is able to track and hunt down a target or targets threw the scent of fresh blood from the target similar to the way a shark tracks its prey. Legendary Armor (Living Steel)- This armor is made up of Liquid black Steel that forms around the wearer, solidifying into what the wearer wishes it too look like, Be it basic Samurai Armor to complex plate mail, Hence its name Living Steel. (Fluff) #'Legendary protection:' The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection legendary armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40+user’s supercharge -10 barrier at the max. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it reforms the next round. Equipment *(9) 3 Chakra Pills *(8) Large Paper Bomb (40cp Damage) *(4) Black Steel Great Sword *(3) Set of Senbon * Amber O-Yoroi - This is the great armor worn by the Earth General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by Earth jutsu by half. (Raid Reward) * 1 Raid Token ''' * (RU Item) '''Living Steel Vial - '''This Vial contains the legendary armor Living Steel. When not in a combat situation the armor is sealed away in the vial in liquid black steel, However when a combat situation occurs or Nen wishes to where the armor, the liquid black steel flows out of the vial around Nen, forming and hardening into armor. '''Mission Items * 3 Books on Oni/ Yomi/ and seals * Blue Prints of Asimilon * Scroll of Vaatu Seals (Soul Binding Seals) * Dragon Eye Orb (Obtained from mission) * Map to Living Steel Armor Companion (Kinda) * An'nai (Red Demon Baby Alligator spirit) (Obtained from mission) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 331,900 + 4,600 (Transferred from Isamu Hisamo) * Ryo Spent: 145,555 ( 2 feat changes) -55 (transfer to Sessho) 5000 (fight night sign up) 500 (ticket) (RU Change, Sealing to medical) (100k 2 Revive) * Ryo left: 152,945 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 256' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday 4qp earned ' S-Rank: 29 ' The Fortress (4qp) (1/18/14) The Gem Snake! (0qp) (1/17/14) SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION (3qp) (1/12/14) Mountain Base (4qp) (1/11/14) The Sealing of Atsuse (0qp) (1/10/14) The Letter (0qp) (1/7/13) Dark Chakra (3qp) (1/6/14) In the Caves (4qp) (1/4/14) Insurrection Foiled (0qp) (1/2/14) Uhoh(Part 2) (0qp) (12/31/13) Frosty Scuffle (0qp) (12/31/13) Uhoh(Part 1) (3qp) (12/30/13) Ichi and Nii (4qp) (12/22/13) Bearicus 4000 (4qp) (12/14/13) The Corrupted Pack (0qp) (12/12/13) Finding the Girl (3qp) (12/9/13) Seeking a Legend (4qp)(12/8/13) Amegakure Infiltration (0qp) (12/5/13) Reporting Station Part 2 - (0qp)(12/5/13) 'Asimilon the all Knowing - (4qp) (12/1/13) Sakeron (0qp) (11/26/13) The Sub is Alive (4qp) (11/24/13) The Monk's Request (4qp) (11/23/13) Fleshbags - (4qp) (11/16/13) Demon Dog (0qp due to cap) (11/5/13) The black flag recruits (0qp due to cap) (11/5/13) Unroot ROOT (2qp due to cap) (11/1/13) Strider S-rank 1 (4qp) (10/19/13) Criminal in disguise (0qp due to cap) (10/15/13) A-Rank: 22 ' Saving a brother! (0qp) (1/17/14) Deception (0qp) (1/15/13) Asumizu went missing? (4qp) (12/29/13) Seals of Vaatu (3qp) (12/1/13) Tai's S-rank part deux (3qp) (11/30/13) Secret Burial Ground (3qp due to cap) (11/26/13) Entropy (4qp) (11/10/13) The snake begins to Harden ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (0qp) (11/8/13) Splincter (0qp) (11/8/13) OOOOOH! SHIIIIINY! (0qp due to cap) (11/8/13) The hunter spirit (0qp due to cap) (11/5/13) Susamo's Final S-Rank (0qp due to cap) (11/5/13) Susamo S-rank Part 1 (2qp) (11/3/13) Nen's Revenge (4qp)(10/30/13) (Final S- arc mission) The Realm of the IRC (0qp due to cap) (10/24/13) Eki and his brother (0qp due to cap) (10/24/13) Stolen Eye (4qp) (10/21/13) Blooooooood Scythe (3qp) (10/19/13) Black Flag puppets (3qp due to cap) (10/15/13) Tracking Down Yoro (4qp) (10/14/13) (S-Arc Part 1) Capturing Susamo (4qp) (10/13/13) Fight the Duo! (1qp due to cap) (9/22/13) '''B-Rank: 29 ' Reporting Station (2qp) (12/2/13) Brucey (0qp) (11/19/13) Overkill (3qp) (11/18/13) Sweet Dreams (0qp due to cap) (11/8/13) Investigating the Synod (3qp) (11/3/13) Captain Squigglybeard (3qp) (11/3/13) (Awesome Gauntlets) Tea Day (2qp) (10/29/13) The Synod (2qp) (10/29/13) Expirement Notes (0q due to cap) (10/12/13) Getting Shades (0qp due to cap) (10/11/13) Killing the Representative (0qp due to cap) (10/9/13) Burnt like a burger (0qp due to cap) (10/7/13) A mercenary? Nah, a noob. (1qp) (10/7/13) Save the Little Ones! (2qp) (10/7/13) Hyuga Bandits (4qp) (10/6/13) Bandits? BANDITS! (4qp) (10/6/13) Jeisen just wants to have fun (0qp due to cap) (10/4/13) Chief Wars (2qp due to cap) (10/2/13) Reunion for Nen (4qp) (9/30/13) The Black Flag gang (0qp due to cap) (9/25/13) Childs play (0qp due to cap) (9/24/13) The Corrupted (4qp) (9/21/13) The Flash (3qp) (9/19/13) Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 (0qp due to cap) (9/13/13) The Many (Part 4) (4qp) (9/14/13) The tip of the spike (1qp due to cap) (9/11/13) Nanananana Batcave! (4) (9/07/13) Clear the Bandit Town (3qp) (9/08/13) Gathering Intel (4qp) (8/28/13) '''C-Rank: 7 The demon child (4qp) (9/22/13) The Nemean Lion (3qp) (9/21/13) Zombies? ZOMBIES! (2qp) (9/15/13) Bandit Clearing '(3qp) (9/09/13) Eye of Millenia (2qp) (9/05/9) The Biggest Basilisk (4qp) (9/03/13) Cave Cleaning II (4qp) (8/24/13) '''D-Rank: ' 'Raids: 4 ' Oni Lord Tharaxius (4qp due to cap) (11/18/13) Mechanicus Madness (4qp) (11/10/13) TH3SP00K13STR41D (4qp) (11/2/13) The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus (5qp) (9/28/13) '''Fight Night Fight Night 10/25 Other: 49 Its Time (1qp) (1/11/14) Intervention... 91qp) (1/4/14) The Eighth Episode! Scouting on the Beach! (1qp) (12/29/13) Searching for our friend (1qp) (12/21/13) Hunting for an Itamu (1qp) (12/24/13) Onwar! To the Land of Bears! (0qp) (12/20/13) The Ultimate Relaxation (0qp) (1219/13) Problems at Home (0qp) (12/14/13) Hunting in The River Country (1qp) (12/14/13) Travailing in Bird Country (0qp) (12/11/13) A-hunting we shall go! (0qp) (12/9/13) S-Rank: Decoding the New Info (0qp) (12/5/13) Celebrations at HQ (0qp)(12/1/13) It is Time. (0qp) (11/27/13) Smoke in the Forest (0qp) (11/25/13) The Wanderer (1qp) (11/24/13) Uh-oh's (0qp)(11/19-20/13) (Died, 1000 ryo) Back in Town... (0qp)(11/18/13) Celebration! (0qp) (11/18/13) Nen's a What? (1qp) (11/16/13) The konoha Cannibal Hunting Task Force! (1qp) (11/11/13) How About A Drink (1qp) (11/9/13) Calm Before the Hunt (1qp) (11/15/13) Drinks! and food of course. (1qp)(11/10/13) At the Dojo (1qp)(10/27/13) Confrontation (1qp)(10/26/13) Open Spar (Anyone) (0qp due to cap) (10/18/13) Sessho has failed (1qp) (10/19/13) The Truth (S-arc RP) (0qp due to cap) (10/16/13) The Feared (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (10/12/13) Moping Around (1qp) (10/6/13) A New Stance (0qp) (10/4/13) Interrogation (0qp) (10/2/13) So That Is What it Feels Like... "OW" (0qp) (9/29/13) This Should Be Interesting (1qp for 9/28/13) (9/27/13 - 9/28/13) A much needed talk. (0qp do to cap) (9/23/13) Repairs (1) (9/22/13) Enter the Tanyu! (0qp due to cap) (9/20/13) Fight to the "Death" (1qp) (9/16/13) The Decision (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/16/13) Time to Settle the Past (1qp) (9/14/13) Time to Redesign (oqp due to cap) (9/13/13) Awaiting a challenger (1qp) (9/8/13) Resupplying In the Land of Fire (1qp) (9/03/13) Testing the Limits (1qp) (8/31/13) Paying a Debt. Winner buys! (1qp) (8/30/13) Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! (1qp) (8/29/13) Resupplying in the Water Country (RP) (1qp) (8/24/13) First Scares (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (8/27/13) The Reason for Who I Am (Char. Dev.) (1qp) (9/1/13) PvP with Akihito (2qp) (9/2/13) Free Training (1qp) (9/2/13) OSed Missions: 22 Information (4qp) (1/12/14) Proposal note! (oqp) (1/9/14) Jonin RU (0qp) (1/7/13) Treasure in the Shadow (0qp) (1/6/14) Light vs Dark (4qp) (1/4/14) That Iron Door -.- (4qp) (12/28/13) The Crystal Cave (4qp) (12/24/13) Blondy and the Silent (2qp) (12/21/13) Find Mr. FluffyButts! (0qp) (12/19/13) Who Could Resist Kai :3 (1qp) (12/17/13) Hunting Hunters! (3qp) (12/16/13) Missing-Nin Hunting (3qp) (12/14/13) Burning Bonsai Forest! (0qp) (12/13/13) Reclaiming the Jade Temple (0qp) (12/12/13) That Is a Bear O.o (0qp) (12/11/13) Oh So Nice, Oh So Lovely (3qp) (12/9/13) Bandits! Always Bandits! (2qp) (12/7/13) It was all Genjutsu... (0qp) (12/6/13) Shadow's in the Forest (0qp) (12/5/13) COMBIES! (0qp) (12/3/13) Infiltrating a Cult (0qp) (12/3/13) The Red Fang (0qp) (12/2/13) 'History and Story' Pre Genin Life Nen was born in Kirigakure to an average normal family. His family was killed when he was five years old (The Reason for Who I Am.). Nen then grew up being raised by one of the three Hunter-Nin who saved him. He soon after joined the ninja academy with the dream of becoming a strong enough Hunter-Nin so he could track down and kill the person who killed his whole family. During his days at the academy, Nen developed a rivalry with Ryoushi Inuzuka. They would race instead of jog out the laps, see who could hit the target the most, and who was simply the strongest, which they did not figure out by sparing, instead they would race across town, play advanced hide and seek, and many other games, but taken at a more serious level. Threw out the years at the academy, Nen developed a well found respect for Ryoushi, and soon enough they started calling each other brother. Both graduated the same year at the academy tied for top in their class for physical attributes, but as far as intellect goes, Nen was pretty average for a genin. Nen and Ryo quickly decided that the restraints and the way things were being done by the villages were a annoying hindrance. So on their first mission, they decided to fake their own deaths, and went rouge. From there They Decided to call themselves the Nottori and live as Mercenaries focusing on taking care of bandits and missing nin that cause trouble to small little peaceful towns. Genin Life - Nenshou's life as a genin started out nothing all that impressive. He spent most of his time wandering around the Land of Fire dealing with Crimson Lotus members. Along the way he meet many people, some he considers good friends, others he despises, and some he considers family. Nen also meet Zenko, the Hero and General of the Sand village. Nen as high respect for Zenko and treats Zenko as if he were his Sensei. He sees him as a role model that he hopes one day that he can be equal if not stronger than Zenko. At the end of Nen's life as a genin, things took a very interesting turn. Due to some major disagreements and fear of being attacked, Nenshou took the life of Akahito. He doesn’t know if it was the right or wrong thing to do after thinking about what happened. All he knows is that at the time, he lost control and killed Akahito in cold blood. Chunin Life - Nen’s Chunin life was probably the second hardest time in his life. It started with him meeting Aiko well traveling to a village as well as meeting Nen’s rival, Kurai who seeks revenge on him due to Nen killing Akahito. After learning a bit about her, he felt great sympathy for her because due to the loss of her parents and Nen having lost his. After talking with her and getting to know her more, Nen developed feelings for Aiko and swore that he would protect her. Later On, after Nen meditated for three days straight trying to control his demonic urges and awaken his blood. He found Aiko and Toi who at the time Nen didn't have much respect for, holding hands and kissing in a field. This tore at his emotions and made the awakening of his demonic blood take a very disturbing turn. Nen fled to his favorite spot, a Cliff overlooking a lake. There he went on a rampage destroying most of the trees. Aiko and Toi later went and found him, tired and worn out from having not slept nor really eaten for three days. Nen’s mental state was completely out of balance and the whole time he was holding back the urge to kill Toi with every ounce of his being. Nen even attempted to break his arms by punching a tree as hard as he can so he couldn't use them. At the end of the little dispute, Nen threatened Toi’s life due to Toi calling Nen weak for not being able to control himself then fell unconscious due to exhaustion. Nen awoke the next day in Toi’s house. After having a long talk with Toi and Aiko about everything, Nen started to respect Toi and considered both Aiko and Toi his family. After a couple Jobs and further learning and harvesting his Demonic Powers, Nen learned some extremely depressing News. Aiko left for the sound, and shortly after that Toi left for the Rain, yet again leaving Nen a lone traveler. After doing many more jobs and much thought, Nen decided to join a village, though there were few options for him with leaf being the best. It took some time before Nen joined the Leaf Village and in that time, he gained a new companion. During a job that was a set up for his death, Nen ran across a young girl who is 7 years old. He had to fight her due to her going berserk in a demonic state. The fight lasted a little wile with Kuro and Asumizu helping Nen fight the demonic girl. Near the end of the fight, Nen decided to keep the girl alive due to the fact she may not be in control of herself. The fight ended and she feel unconscious mumbling save my family right before. Immediately Nen picked her up and Ran to the objective of the mission a village with the soul goal of saving this girls family. When they reached the town they had a heated talk with the guards of the town and where lead to an arena where Nen, Asumizu, and Kuro were attacked. Nen went berserk unleashing the terror of Zetsumei, his demonic slef upon the towns Ninja. The fight was short lived ending in a bloodshed and the unfortunate death of the Girls father. The father told Nen the girls name was Yorokobi and to take care of her as he died. Nen promised that he would do all he can to protect and care for her. The father’s death brought back the memories of Nen losing his own family before his eyes and the Hunter-Nin who took him in after the incident. Thereafter, Nen acts as Yorokobi’s guardian and takes care of her. Right at the end of his Chunin years and the beginning of his Jonin years, Nen went to the Hokage Jeisen asking to become a Leaf Ninja so he can have a pace to settle down and make sure Yorokobi is well protected and has a place to call home. After a spar with the Hokage where Nen got his butt handed to him, Jeisen agreed and made Nen a jonin of the Leaf village. Nens, First job as a mercenary... First Scares S-Arc - The Painful Truth 'Relationships' Tanyū Uzumaki - Nen's favorite Drinking buddy, hunting buddy, cooking and eating buddy, and a very close and 'special' friend. She is a fellow Cannibal hunter and very good at it! As well as having a great taste in sake and food! Reiko Ichiyama - Considers Reiko a Friend and potentially a worthy opponent. Nen felt bad about the advantage he had in the spar, but wonders how close of a match it would be in an real fight where there is no restrictions. Kenji Ichiyama - See's him as an interesting person and kind person. Considers him a friend. After doing a spar with him to help him train, Nen was impressed at his potential at what he could become. Kurai Uchiha - Kurai is Nen's current and only rival due to the fact Nen killed Akahito. There rivalry is a weird one. They have only fought once to see who was the better of the two with Nen coming out on top and most of the time they are actually working together on various missions instead of fighting each other. Nen respects Kurai for who he is and will help him if he really needs it, rubbing it in is face latter of course. Asumizu Kigen - Nen has great respect for Asumizu. He has helped Nen on multiple missions, understood and didn't freak out at the truth of Nen's demonic blood, and the most recent thing, helped Nen stay alive and recover from a major injury he got during the retaking of the Leaf Village. Kai Kigen - Asumizu's brother... he is an interesting one, always looking for a fight for some odd reason. Very cool guy though, definitly a good friend. Haydon Saaht - Nen respects Haydon quite a bit. He knows if he needs something he can go to Haydon for help. They have done a few missions together, so he knows how to work with Haydon in a fight pretty well. From going on a couple missions with him lately, Nen has noticed the lack of control Haydon has over his Seishin and due to that, he wishes to somehow help with that so Haydon can have better control. Jeisen Uchiha - Nen has an extreme amount of respect for Jeisen. He feels that Jeisen is and will make a great Hokage and lead the Leaf back to its former glory if not even farther. Zumoni - Nen has done tremendous amounts of missions with Zumoni, having great respect for him due to it. Nen considers Zumoni a close friend and feels slightly bad about not being able to keep his word to travel with him. Nen wishes Zumoni the best of luck in his travels. Strider - Nens Anbu initiate bro. He finds some of the things and way Strider acts at times kinda amusing, but greatly respects Strider and his skills. He is glad to say that Strider is his Anbu bro... but has to keep it secret cause Anbu stuff. (you know how it goes) Hiwatari Zukaro - Sessho-seki - ... Nen just doesn't know anymore... Mitsugaki Hashiroki - A fellow Taijutsu user and a good friend! Gaaran Hyuga - Nen respects Gaaran, a lot. He sees great potential in him, even a bit of himself in Gaaran. He consideres him a very close friend and a great hunter (cause Byakugan :3). Nen is very happy to be Gaaran's Sensei. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure